Powerpuff Falls
by Sunnyflight170
Summary: The powerpuff girls take a trip to Gravity Falls with the professor, and make some new friends. Unfortunately, someone else is in Gravity Falls as well. I know, I know, the description sucks. I've never been good at those. I'm better at titles
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I got an idea for this, then made the picture, so I did it! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dipper Mabel or the powerpuff girls**

 **...**

Third person, Dipper's POV

Dipper was sweeping the porch of the Mystery Shack with Mabel when Stan came out of the shop, holding the pieces of thigh clops.

"What happened?" Dipper asked, blinking at the pieces.

Grunkle Stan blinked.

-flash back to two minutes ago-

"STUPID GOOGLY EYE! GET OFF MY HAND!" Stan smacked his hand into the thigh clops, and it fell and broke into two pieces. Stan blinked at it. "Oops."

-present time-

"A squirrel gnawed through it."

But there are no bite marks," Dipper pointed out.

"Whatever! The point is, I need an attraction before customers show up!" Stan yelled, waving his arms and almost smacking Dipper in the face with a piece of thigh clops.

Three young girls floated up to the shack, and Dipper and Mabel stared in shock. Well, Dipper stared in shock. Mabel was staring in excitement. Stan called out to them.

"Hey! Any of you kids got talent?"

The black haired one blinked. "Bubbles can sing," she said, pointing at the girl with her blonde hair in pigtails.

Dipper ran down the stairs with Mabel following him, and waved his hand under the girl's feet. There were no wires.

"How are you doing that?" Dipper yelled.

"Doing what?" The orange haired girl asked.

"Floating!"

"Oh, that! We're superheroes." the black haired girl shrugged. "I'm Buttercup, and this is Blossom and Bubbles."

Mabel's eyes were shining. "Superheroes! Do you have superpowers?"

"Of course!" Bubbles smiled widely. "Someone yell out an animal!"

"Uh, uh, AARDVARK!" Mabel screamed.

"Got it!" Bubbles glowed blue, and then transformed into an aardvark larger then the shack. Mabel gasped.

"That is so cool! Do a kitten!" Bubbles formed a kitten. "A squirrel!" Bubbles formed a squirrel. "DO A PIG!" Mabel screamed. Bubbles formed a pig, oinking. "SO COOL!" Mabel yelled happily.

"I know!" Bubbles said happily.

"Oh man, another Mabel," Stan muttered.

"What else can you do?" Dipper asked, grabbing his journal and preparing to write.

"We have super strength, super speed, flight, heat vision, and our own individual powers," Blossom explained. "You saw Bubble's, the power to turn into animals."

"What's your power?" Mabel asked Buttercup. "Can you turn into candy?"

Buttercup scowled. "Excuse me?! My power is not turning into candy!"

"Then what do you turn into?" Mabel persisted.

"I'll show you!" Buttercup glowed green, and turned into a machine gun. Dipper and Mabel stared.

"Cool!" Mabel laughed. Then she turned to Blossom. "What about you?"

Blossom grinned. "I can turn into…" she glowed pink. "A tape dispenser!"

Mabel blinked. "Bor-ing!" she turned back to Bubbles. "Turn into a butterfly!"

Blossom rolled her eyes, dropping her head into her hand. Stan was grinning.

"I have an idea!"

…

"I'm pretty sure this isn't legal," Blossom said as she watched her sisters perform for customers.

"Oh, he's done countless things more illegal then this," Dipper said, laughing.

"Dipper, Blossom!" Stan yelled. "Keep taping that sign!"

The two kids rolled their eyes, and continued with their work.

…

 **That was fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I totally don't know how this will go but I'm gonna try!**

…

Pacifica's POV

"Miss Northwest, your friend from townsville is here," Pacifica's butler said before walking away again.

"Thank you Sebastian," Pacifica said. She set down her cell phone and walked to the front door, opening it to reveal a girl with her red hair in puffs, and and a yellow shirt and purple skirt.

"Morbucks!" Pacifica said smiling.

"Pacifica!"

Pacifica hugged her friend for a few seconds before pulling away.

"How was your flight?" Pacifica asked.

"It was great." Morbucks smirked. "Flying first class is amazing." Pacifica laughed.

"Yea, it is. Have you seen any sites yet?"

Morbucks rolled her eyes. "The fanciest building in ths town is your house. We drove by this small, rundown house called the mystery shack."

Now pacifica rolled her eyes. "I know that place. It's where my arch enemy and her family lives."

"Arch enemy, huh? I have some of those." Morbucks smirked again. "What do you say we head over there and… pay them a little visit?"

Pacifica grinned widely. "I say absolutely!"

…

 **Ok I know this chapter is short. It's kind of a filler or something for the next chapter. Which will be longer! I hope. Btw, I found out there is** _ **another**_ **fanfiction named Powerpuff Falls. I totally didn't mean to copy the title, I guess we just think alike...**


End file.
